Pancakes with the side of love
by Kittylove966
Summary: Madeline is not your everyday Highschooler. She can talk to animals and she's super smart She also is super cute but its sad that she always gets picked on by the Bad touch member Gilbert. So what will happen when the person that has a crush on her does something to Gilbert and Madeline finds herself taking care of the trouble maker and maybe even falling for him.
1. Help me!

**This is the first chapter to this cute story. Love stuff and cuteness I never planned on posting to so early though. My friend was pushing me to post it though. So that means My Not So Kind Sir might take longer. I have been working on it but my summer is getting full really fast i already know _im_ not going to be able to be on the computer for 3 weeks out of this summer. SAD FACE that means updates are going to be slow for some of my works. (meaning this and my other one) lol ****ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Help me)

Madeline sat in her desk trying her best not to burst into tears as the so-called Awesome Gilbert was picking on her, This happened pretty much everyday and every time Madeline just got a little more upset. But today was one of the worst days for this to happen. Her older and much more stronger twin Amelia wasn't at school today to come and help her.

Amelia was some what Madeline's bodyguard. Everytime Madeline would start to get bullied or anything close to that Amelia would come to her rescue. But Amelia was sick today (wasn't really sick but skipping out on school) . Madeline sat still and let the prussian pick on her because she was to scared to stand up for herself.

"Im mean come on you should wear your hair down like i said the last week... You look like your in grade school it looks way to funny on you. You got to listen to the awesome Gilbert. I Mean you look really stupid like that" He said trying to make her look up at him. But the only time she would look up was to see what time it was. 3 more minutes of his talking then she would be free till the bell rang again.

'Come on are you listening to the awesome me!" He snapped and pulled on one of her books on her desk. "Ill give this back it you repeat what i just said" The prussian smirked and she looked up at him. In truth she had no idea what he was reallying saying to her but she heard all the stuff before so she trying her best to piece the words together.

"I should... stop putting ponies in because... i look like a kid?" she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Wrong i said preschooler"

_Same thing _She thought herself knowing she would never be brave enough to say it out loud.

He smiled and tossed the book into the air. It was true she did kind of look young with her hair in to long blond curly ponytails. She was pretty into though. The glasses suited her and matched with her purple eyes. She looked shocked as he almost failed to catch her book in his hands.

"c-c-c-c-can i have that back please" She said her voice almost a whisper when she said the words but loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Now why would i do that?" He said leaning on her desk. His red eyes glaring into her. He was pretty scary to look at sometime. His almost white hair with his red eyes made him look like a demon.

"Please..." She said again looking down not wanting to look at him.

"Fine but first i want you to do my math homework it's way to boring and the awesome me can't be spending my time on it" He said placing her book and his math on her desk. She didn't say anything but nodded and looked at the homework. She really didn't mind doing the extra work it helped her with her grades and made his just go down. That's the only thing she hand against him smarts.

He was pretty lazy and stupid in class. He passed with mostly d's and c's. When she passed with straight a's. That was one of the reasons why the Prussian picked on her because she was pretty much the smartest girl in class. Well thats what she thought and even some of her other friends. If she had friends.

She quickly grabbed her book and flipped through the pages. The prussian laughed.

"God I didn't do anything to it" He said as he made his way to his desk. There was another reason he picked on her. He was pretty lonely the only people he was really friends with was his little group of friends Francis and Antonio and they called them the bad touch trio. To her it sounded like some gone wrong boy band.

The bell rang and she breathed in happily.

After a interesting class of social she made her way outside the classroom doors making sure that she was quicker than the prussian. Her sister's boyfriend Arthur stood outside the classroom doors a mug in his hand mostly full of tea.

"hello" He said with his British accent. She nodded and looked up at him as he looked around "Sisters not here today?"

"No" she said softly.

"Oh I see that's a shame. I really wish she would tell me or at least text me these kinds of things" he complained and she just nodded. Arthur was i very strict and up tight man. He always liked things planned and knowing things ahead of time which her sister was a mess and did things last minute. He was a straight a student just like her but was running to become student council present which he was winning at the time.

She heard the loud prussian come out of the classroom and she hide behind the English man.

"is he still bullying you?" he asked her sweetly. She nodded and the look on his face changed. "He is getting on my bad side..." He groan "I'm going to do something about it today ok?" He said and smiled at her. She didn't say anything like always and the wonders what he was going to do she watched as he walked away. Leaving her alone. Watching him walk away in a rush

Everyone knew the Arthur had a small crush on the Canadian even her own sister but she never said anything about it. When Amelia wasn't at school Arthur tried his best to stand up for her but it mostly worked then Amelia did it not him.

"T-thank you" She said as loud as she could but he didn't hear her as he made his way to his next class. She sighed and looked at her time-table. She looked at it and made sure she was going to the right class. English ... Easy enough. She sighed and made her way to class knowing right after this class was lunch and the prussian was going to bother her the the whole time with his bad touch friends.

=^.^=

She slowly made her way into the lunch room scared to see what she would find. Nothing. He wasn't there no where in sight. That must have been a very good thing and really bad thing. She quickly made her way to the other side to the courtyard and opened the doors to sit down where she wasn't going to be bothered by other people.

She really didn't have any friends ether. She mostly hung out with her sister at lunch and her boyfriend. A small little bird landed on her finger

'seed,seed,seed" It said to her.

There was something shocking about Madeline. She somehow could talk to animals and they talked back to her. This wasn't a big thing to her she though it was normal

She looked at the bird on he finger and pulled some bird seed out of her pocket and put it on the palm of her hand as the bird bend down and started to eat it happily.

"I see you playing with the animals again" Said a british voice. She looked up at Arthur has he held out a pop for her.

"Thanks" She said as the bird finished up the rest of its seed and flew on to her shoulder.

"Animals love you why is that?" He asked as he took his seat next to her.

"Um I don't know I guess I have the green finger " She lied. She never told anyone about her power. Not even her own family and she wouldn't let it slip any time soon.

"Thats for plants silly" laughed the Brit leaning back and looking up at the sky. She didn't say anything and sighed lightly,

"No Gilbert yet?" She said to herself and Arthur looked up at her. He always looking at her from a far. He really did like her but he was loyal to his girlfriend. Arthur pulled himself up at the sound of Gilbert's name.

"Nope and I don't think he will be coming back for a long time" Arthur said and Madeline looked at him slightly confused. Arthur couldn't even hurt a fly so how was Gilbert not going to come back to school? Arthur's family had a lot of money maybe he paid someone to beat the shit out of Gilbert for him. Or paid Gilbert not to come to school any more. She was sure he would have taken the offer

"D-did you hurt him?" She asked and he shook his head laughing lightly.

"No no don't worry I really didn't lay a finger on him. But I will tell you he won't be showing but for a long time"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. AHH what happened to Gilbert? What did Arthur do? **

**(i will be posting my new followers, people that Faved it and the people that reviewed ^0^) **

**Please Review, Fav and Follow **


	2. Meow?

**Yay finished chapter 2. Thanks to uzuki-chan For following and Reviewing. Volcarona for following and last but not least Mistress Evangelica for begin the first fav and following. **

* * *

Chapter 2 (Meow?)

She pulled her bag over her arm and made her way out of the school. Arthur offered to walk her home but he had and meeting to go to last minute. She opened the school doors and looked over at a ground there was group of girls trying to grab at a kitten that was in the bushes. She could here its meows and ignored them. She loved animals but this one was going to be ok. She walked down the side walk. She had the urge to turn about and go get the cat out of the hands of the girls.

'GET BACK HERE' yelled a voice she knew. She turned around and saw the kitten running up to her at top speed. It slammed right into her leg and she looked down at the poor thing.

"Ohh hi kitty" She smiled and bent down. "are you ok"

'No im not ok why the fuck didn't you move my heads killing me. Your so stupid" She was shocked to know the voice so well. The cat pawed at her leg like it was punching it. She looked down at the furry animal. It had pure white fur and red eyes. Then it hit her the cat she was talking to was really the person she hated most in the school. Gilbert but why was he umm well a cat.

"Um that's you right Gilbert" She said not really wanting the answer.

'Who did you think it was you stupid..." It stopped pawing her and looked up at her. 'can you hear me..' Crap. She pretty much gave her secret away that she could talk to animals. The secret she kept for so long and know the guy that always picked on her was going to use it against her. For blackmail. She quickly stood up.

"So you're not?" she said and giggled. "But you sure are cute" She said as she reached out to pet the cat. As she did so he quickly swung at her hand and clawed it. She recoiled and looked at her bleeding hand. She snapped and picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"Thats it... since your much smaller then me that means u can't bully me any more." She said holding the cat in her hands.

'Let me down LET ME DOWN...LET ME DOWN!" it hissed at her and she wasn't listening to him anymore. 'please put me down..." He said as he looked at her cut hand and licked it. She jumped and looked down at the fur ball.

"What are you doing" She asked

'sorry...' He said calmly sitting in her arms now. She slightly smiled and leaned down and put him on the ground.

"your still going to pay for this..." She said and started to walk again. She was surprised to see that the prussian cat was following her. "what?" She said as the cat claws at her shoelaces.

'im coming home with you.." He meowed looking up at her. 'i hope u don't take the bus or anything like that I dont think they would let a cat on'

"No" She said and kept walking "I live about 10 minutes walk away" The cat ran ahead of her. Why was she telling him this? Crap why was she talking to him.

"I knew you could hear me... that's umm a little creepy..." He said and purrs in his cat-like way. Crap. She walked faster. 'hey hey im not done yet... it's still kind of cool i mean come on i still have someone to talk to'

"Just my lucky" She said under her breath.

'HA i can still hear you im i cat now i can hear better" He smiled and she turned the corner and started to run for it to get away from that cat. Yeah right she wasn't going to be annoyed anymore if he found out where she lived she would never be alone from him. She ran for 5 minutes and finally stopped starting to walk again as she walked up the parking lot of her drive way. She looked back to see if the cat had fallowed her or found his way to her house. No. Good. She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the front door. She opened it and looked inside seeing her sister sitting on the cough watching an episode of pokemon

They owned a lot of useless stuff like every series of pokemon that had come out.

"Hey sis im home" She said and her sister turned around to look at her then down at the floor,

"Whats with the cat?" She asked and Madeline looked down at the prussian cat. He was sitting nicely at her feet and she felt like banging her head into a wall, "Its cute" her sister said getting off the couch and walking over to the cat. Gilbert moved back and made dash for the next room. They both watched the cat run for it and Madeline almost had to stop herself from bursting out into laugher. Still scared of Amelia even when she doesn't know its him. "Wow that cat seems scared of me, I never did anything to it" Madeline let one small giggle come out of her lips.

"Go back and lay down I'll go find the cat" Madeline said sweetly pulling off her jacket her book bag putting her jacket on the hanger and her bag on the table as she closed the front door. "Kitty come out its ok!" She said as she made her way down the hall and peared into the rooms to look for the cat. She gave up on the downstairs rooms and made her way up stairs to where Her, her sister and mothers rooms were. She decides to look into her sister's room which was a huge mess like always. Magazines, clothes, dishes and papers all over the place. She could even spell rotting food. She crossed the hall to the upstairs bathroom and turned on the light as she looked inside. Nothing only the hairbrush that fell to the floor when she opened the door all the way. She made her way to her room the last door that was open in the house. Her mothers room was always closed no matter what so the cat couldn't get inside that room. She opened her door the rest of the way.

Her room was the smallest room in the house and it was surprising that it could hold all of her things. She had a lot of things. A bookshelf full of manga and love novels. Her desk that held her laptop her book work and many other things. She didn't have a bed only a matters that layed on the floor. She liked the idea of sleeping close to the floor. Mostly because when she was little she would move alot in her sleep and most of the time she fell to the ground and burst into tears.

"come on this isn't funny come out!" She yelled and she heard some movement coming from her closet. She turned around to see the white cat make his way out of her closet. His tail was all puffed out and he sniffed the air. "I would have never guessed that you would have made it to my room" She glared at him.

'what i though of going into your sister's room but you know i rather not die' he meowed and looked around the room his tail fur going back to normal. She pushed him lightly with her foot.

"Get out" She said and the cat had no choose up to move out of her room. He looked up at her and made his way out of them looking like an upset little kid. She went to pick him up but he quickly moves away from her reach

'dont pick me up! Dont kick me. And dont touch me!" He hissed and she didn't say anything as she made her way back down stairs. She looked at the mess of a sister and what she was going. She was still on the couch watching cartoons and eating a bowl of noodles. Madeline could tell that she was sitting on the couch all day because of the mess she had on the coffee table. The cat made his way downstairs and sat at the end of the couch staring up at the tv. She looked at his human like way to watch the tv. She laughed lightly but her sister didn't here but the cat sure did and turned to look at he. His red eyes glaring at her.

'what?' He mewed and she shook her head like it was nothing walking over to the table and picking up her school bag and walking over to the chair that was beside the couch.

"how was school?" Asked her sister

"Fine like always"

"Couldn't been like always i wasn't there" Amelia laughed and her sister smiled lightly. "Did that asshole Gilbert bug you today" With those words the small cat growled and Madeline gave him a look. The dont-do-anything look and he gave back the whatever look. "Because if he did ill beat his face in tomorrow" She cired out and sat up straight.

"Its ok i really dont think he will be coming tomorrow" Madeline said and moves her hand like she didnt want anything bad to happen.

"why you say that"

"Um arthur said that he did something..." SHe said and then she looked over at the cat. So arthur turned poor Gilbert into a cat but how?

"Arther he can't even hurt a fly how could he make sure that Gilbert wasn't coming back to school." She smiled and laughed "I know he used dark magic. Im smart" SHe said looking proud of herself. Gilbert hopped onto the side of the chair and almos fell off doing so. Both girls had to hold back some laughter.

'shut up! so do you think arthur did this to me?" The cat asked and pawed at her cheek.

"Aww look hes pawing your cheek" Amelia said and looked over at them. Madeline didn't say anything to Gilbert and only moves away so he would stop pawing her face. Making him fall off the chair

"wow sis what happened to your hand!" Her sister yelled gasping at her clawed up hand. madeline looked at it and sighed She kind of forgot about it.

"The cat did it..." She said as she stood up and made her way over to the bathroom sink.

"Just so you know you have a little stalker following you" Amelia said and Madeline turned around to see Gilbert following right behind her.

'what!" He hissed and she shook her head walking into the bathroom and closing the door in his face. 'come on lets talk i wanna know if this guy did this to me... Im sorry about the hand thing can i please come in..' She ignored him and made her way out of the bathroom and quickly picked him up. He looked terrified

"Are you scared of height's maybe?" she said to the cat and he looked up at her

'im going to kill you when i get back to normal you just wait' He hissed and she just smiled

"So that's a yes?" She smiled and pet his head.

'don't pet me im not a cat!' he hissed and glared up at her

"Um yes you are" She said as she moved her hand to scratch behind his ear"

'd-dont!' He hissed as he slowly started to purr 's-stop!" She laughed and put him back on the ground as he ran off.

"talking to animals again i see" Her sister laughed and pushed herself off the couch. Madeline looked up at her sister and plan nodded. Her sister sometime caught her talking to animals and things like that but never said anything of it. Her sister laughed lightly and walked over to her sister patting her on the head.

**What is going to happen with Arthur Will they find out if Arthur really did it? Can Gilbert get back to normal? What's Madeline going to go?!**

**Remember to Fov, Follow and REVIEW**


	3. Early Morning Call

**Im really surprised with how many people are liking this story. But about the Reviews please only making good comments. Id rather not get told that my spelling sucks i already know that. I'm really happy knowing that so many people are faving following and reviewing but i cant list them all so ill do the first three **

**New followers: Evil By Choice Not By Blood (also faved) . LittleLobsterLocks. (also faved) And bubbleslover2243 (also Faved) **

**Favs: Baylee1100 (also reviewed) , SouthParkRules642 (yes south park does rule) and Kodamnation**

**Reviews: Celia**

**Sorry for the really slow update. I was away at camp for a week and wasnt aloud to bring computers and anything like that. Im also going to be leaving at the end of the month again to B.C (Thats in canada e.e) And right after going my grandmas. But ill try my best to update as much as i can, **

* * *

Chapter 3 (Early Morning Call)

Madeline sat at the kitchen table doing her homework she always did her homework first thing when she got home ever since she was little. She never fought about doing it she just did it.

'What are you doing' Meowed Gilbert as he jumped onto the table. The cat had been hiding since her sister tried to pick him up again and showed up right now right before she was finished her homework. Great.

"Get off the table" She said sweetly not meaning to be so nice as she pushes the cat of the table and went back to work.

'what are you doing?' Gilbert said again as he jumped back up on the table pawing at the sheets of paper. She sighed as she looked over too where her sister was. She was talking on the phone loudly. She turned back to the cat.

"Homework" She whispered keeping her eye on her sister

'HOMEWORK! come on that's so boring do something fun" He said as he rolled on the table on top of her work.

"I will when I'm done" She hissed at him and pulled her papers up and places them on her lap to work on them.

'Your boring'

"your stupid" After she made that comment the cat seemed to shut up. Next thing she knew the cat had jumped down from the table and made his way to the stairs.

'I'm going to find your underwear!' He meowed loudly and quickly went to the stairs. She put her stuff down and quickly stood up. She knew he was telling the truth he was one of the biggest perverts in school People even said that he sold porn to his friends. She ran to the stairs and just as the cats tall disappear around the corner on his way to her room. She quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut before the cat could get inside. The cat jumped back at first looked up and did a cat like smirk. She glared down at the furry little thing and made her way back downstairs.

'COME ON! im bored" He meowed sadly

"watch some tv or something"

"But your sister is in that room!" He mewed and sat at the top of the stairs. She glared at him and pulled a string out of her pocket. The cats face glared at her.

"I'm not a real cat im not going to play with strings" He hissed and Madeline sighed throwing it down the stairs and Gilbert going flying after it. She watched slightly confused at the cat chased the string across the floor, But soon after laughed a little going back to the table to do her homework.

~later~

Madeline sighed as she changed the channel. Gilbert was fast asleep on the armchair as she lay on the couch. He wouldn't go close to her and every time she tried to pick him up he would run for it. There wasn't anything good one as she scanned through. She looked at the clock above the tv. 8:30. She stood up and looked over at the cat.

"I guess ill go study" She said to herself walking out of the room.

~That morning~

Madeline woke in the morning to the loud sound of her alarm clock telling her to get ready for school. She yawns as she placed her bright red glasses on her face and made her way to the kitchen. It was quite no one else was awake but she was surprised to see that Gilbert was still fast asleep on the couch the piece of string by his paw. She smiled at the cute sleeping kitty and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out the milk and grabbed a bowl. She looked over that the cereals and chose the most healthy one pouring it into the bowl. She grabbed a second smaller bowl and poured some milk into it. She made her way over to the cat and patted his head lightly.

"WHAT" He hissed and looked up at her

"I got you milk if your thrust" She said and walked away from him. She made her way to the table and watches as Gilbert made his way to the milk. He sniffed and and then took a small lick he sat down curling his tail around his body and started to lick the bowl clean of the milk. She sat down to and as he finished he walked up to her and jumping up on the table. SHe watched as the cat made his way to her bowl. She knew what he was going to do and she pushed the bowl closer to him and she sat back down and watched Gilbert starting to drink the milk from her bowl. She walked up to the empty one on the floor and put it in the dishwasher.

"That hit the spot!" He smiled and jumped down walking over to the arm-chair and laying down on it

"If you sleep right after you eat you'll turn into a cow" she called as she places the dishes in the dishwasher

"Im already a stupid cat i dont think it matters anymore" He hissed and turned his head.

"But cats are cute"

"SHUT UP" He hissed back. she personally was emotional and little things could hurt her feelings. She breathed and stopped what she was doing making her way to the stairs. His ears pricked up as she did and he watched slightly confused why she was leaving. She pulled open her bedroom door and started to get changed. He was a really big ass-hole to her and she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on a shirt and some pants for school. then heard the small pawing on the door. She turned her head not going to open it and she places her hair into pony-tails. The pawing became louder.

"Please can i come in!" He mewed and sat at the door looking up at the door wanting to open it himself but knew he couldn't "PLEASE" She looked at the door and shock her head placing her glasses on and opening the door. She didn't know the cat was going to quickly rub against her legs making her stumble.

"Sorry" She heard him say quietly she smiled and keeled down petting him on top of the head. He didn't like it but he let her do it anyways

"Do you want to go to school today?" she asked and looked down at him.

"HELL NO!" He snapped and moved away from her "The only good think about being a cat is not having to go to school" He sighed and stood up on all for legs moving away from her.

"OK"

"ill meet you after school though" He purred and she nodded as she finished getting ready for another day of school.

**Please Review, Fav, AND FOLLOW. **

**What will happen at school? Whats Gilbert going to go to home alone? **


	4. Looking With One Eye

**look guys i know my spelling really sucks! if you dont like it stop reading, I'm getthing hate mail because it and its making me want to stop writing this story. Anyways im going to stop with the shout out for a pit buuuttt thank you too PandasAndAnime For the awesome kuma idea! and warriorof42 For the help \^0^/. **

* * *

Chapter 4 (Looking with one eye)

She left her last class. Everyone that knew Gilbert was happy he wasn't there or kind of upset. His friends personally didn't care he was gone they though he was just skipped school for a day. She put her things back inside her locker and made her way to the front doors. Arthur was there with Amelia as she kissed his cheek. Madeline was confused to see this because she never did things like that but there was a reason and Madeline saw it She kissed his cheek because there was claws marked on his face.

"Hello" Arthur said to her and she nodded and waved as she made her way outside. She got a confused look from her sister because most of the time she waited for them and went home with them both. Not today she was going to walk home with Gilbert. She made her way outside looking around to see if she could find him. Sadly she didn't. She sighing thinking he had decided not to come after all. She had no point to go back inside and started to walk home.

"MADELINE" She heard the cry of a cat and she turned around to see Gilbert running to her. She was shocked by what she saw. A Large cut was across his left eye dark red blood dripped down his face. He quickly jumped up as she picked him up. He was shaking.

"Oh my god what happened" She cried holding him in her arms as he hide his face in her arm

"I'm scared" He mewed as he hide in fear.

"Gilbert will you tell me what happened?" He didn't say anything after that.

(Gilbert (Flash back somewhat))

When she left he sat back down on the couch. He was so happy to be here in her house. Being able to sit on HER chair. Drinking HER milk and being able to go into HER room. He had the longest crush on her but he had never said anything and every time he did to try to impress her something mean would just come out. He knew she hated him but he was trying his best to make her like him.

When he turned into a cat he was kind of happy no one was around when he had changed just as he left to skip out on the next block. Because he didn't have it with Madeline so he didn't care about it. He started to feel sick and just fell when he woke up to find himself as a cat.

After hours off sleeping on the couch he finally stood up. He looked up the stairs knowing that Madeline's door was going to be open for him.

Stairs were a new changed for him. They where so big and sadly he was a smaller than average cat. He pushed the bedroom door open with his paws and looked around the room. Not really giving it a look from the night before. It was shaped like a square a small square at that. A desk and a laptop sat in the corner by the window, A lonely mattress lay on the ground beside it without a bed for it to sit on, On the other side of the room was her dresser. The walls where a light red. And on the floor beside the bed sat a small white furball just like him. He sniffed at it and moved back as he watched it breath in and out,

'HEY YOU' Gilbert hissed at the 'thing'. It raise it head and stared at Gilbert. To his surprise it was a polar bear. I living polar bear not just a stuffed toy. Talk about Canadian much.

'hello' It said as it stood up. It was a baby polar bear but still was 2x the size of Gilbert. 'who are you?' It asked

'Im the awesome Gilbert' Gilbert smiled as he sat down by the door. 'what about you?'

'im Kumajirou' it smiled sitting up. Gilbert couldn't understand why there was a polar bear living in Madeline bedroom. He might as well asked it.

'why are you here. in Madeline bedroom' He asked

'who's Madeline?'

'your owner?'

'My owner I didn't know I had an owner'

'um ok what about your mom'

" a mom what's a mom?' This went for quite some time till Gilbert came to the conclusion that the bear was messed up in the head. probably memory loss problems. He finally said goodbye to the polar bear after he asked for his name again and made his way to the school knowing it would be letting out soon.

=^.^=

"I found it" Someone hissed. Gilbert turned his ear then his head to stare at the source of the noise. Arthur. He had a huge disliking to the person. He was a rival of love. He hissed and backed away not wanting to bother with him. "Shut up cat" He said and grabbed from the scurf of his neck. Gilbert did his best to claw at him.

"let me down DOWN" He hissed but remembered that Arthur wouldn't be able to understand.

"Your just as annoying as a cat then you are a human" He mumbled. Wait what? He knew that he was a cat. Arthur KNEW. Gilbert understood now he was the one that turned him into this cat. But what was his reason?

"Stay away from Madeline" Arthur hissed and Gilbert stared back at him. Gilbert wasn't going to let go so quickly. "If you don't stay away from her i will never turn you back into a human got it?" He smiled. Gilbert hissed and swung his paw at Arthur's face. Getting his cheek with his claws. He watched as the red blood dripped down in little balls. Arthur's eyes went wide in pain and touched his cheek with his other hand

"You!" He snapped and pulled a knife out of his pocket Gilbert clawed away but Arthur was too fast. The Second he knew it his left eye was in pain and he couldn't see out of it at all. He ran away into the bush and tried to make the pain go away.

(Madeline(Back to the present))

SHe held Gilbert in her arms as she walked to the nearest vet. His blood was ll over her plain white t-shirt and she was scared. Gilbert was still shaking and he held on tighter to her. She didn't care that he was digging his claws into her skin she just wanted him safe. She walked into the main office and walked to the front desk

"Hello?" Answered the woman at the desk. She had long brown hair and she wore a flower hair clip.

"H-hello my cat needs help " Madeline sniffed putting him on the desk. His scared part showing to the woman working at the desk. Her face was in total shock.

"Oh god" She gasped and covers her mouth looking at the poor thing. She quickly picked up the cat and ran it to the back room. Madeline sat there shaking waiting for the women to come back.

The room was like any other waiting room. With boring cheap chairs lining the wall's which were a light blue colour with a window here and there. Madeline looked over the desk just to get her mind off things. The women's desk was neat with a pen or 2 lying around. She looked over at a picture she had beside her computer it was a picture of her with her husband and child.

She looked like she did when Madeline talked to her only in a sun hat and summer clothing. The man looked very proper with his dark brown hair brushed back with a annoying looking cow lick. He had the most interesting violet eyes with the purple glasses to match. He was wearing summer clothes as well. But the son in the picture shocked her. It was Gilbert or a person that looked just like him. Madeline felt the tears form in her eyes because she heard the women come back into the room.

"hello, It seems your cat has been attacked..." She smiled "The doctor is stitching him up now it wont take long but you can go home if yo-"

"NO" She screamed but quickly covered her mouth "he's important to me so i wont leave"

"I understand, we have a lot of people like that come in" She laughed nervously looking at the picture on her desk

"i-is something wrong" Madeline asked looking at the picture she was moving the one Madeline was staring at.

"Oh it's just... it just.." She stops "My son has gone missing" Madeline could hear the tightness in her throat. "He didn't come home after school, He's a good boy and he always comes home or calls if he can't. b-but he didn't this t-time" She watched as the women started crying.

"o-oh im so sorry" Madeline said trying to make the women stop crying "if it helps i know him he goes to the same school as me" She was in tears to. The women didn't even know that her son was in the next room. The women seemed to stop crying and whipped her eyes.

"Im sorry," She laughed lightly trying to hide her sadness. "you wouldn't happen to me Madeline?" She asked. Madeline looked back at her shocked

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked

"Oh he talks about you all the time.. he seems to really like you" She looked away and Madeline looked at her shocked. Gilbert liked her?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! what will happen with Gilbert? will he be ok? Will he tell Madeline Arthur's the bad guy? Whats Arthurs plan!**

**Review, fav, AND FOLLOW **


	5. I Can't Hear You

**WOW this chapter was really short im kind of shooked with myself. Well i guess they dont need to be huge anyway thanks PandasAndAnime AGAIN for another good idea but sadly im not going to be using to (maybe i am but that would ruin the hole story e.e) and im planing on getting a Beta but i have no idea how that think works thanks LittleLobsterLocks and warriorof42 For saying that you would XD. Also thank you to popi890, TheSlayerGirl, and Joker of Clover for the awesome comments. Also to all thoses how faved and followed XD**

* * *

Chapter 5 (I cant hear youpopi890

Madeline opened her eyes to here talking voices. She sniffed and at up in her chair. She found to be sleeping on.

"Miss are you wake" Asked a male voice and Madeline looked up to see the man she saw in the picture. He had the cat under is arm in a blanket. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"h-how much?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet from her pocket. She had about 20 dollars not enough to pay for the charges for the cat of course. "crap i only have a 20" She looked up at the man a sour look on his face. He seemed like the type that wanted everything to be the way to was suppose to. Meaning if she didnt have the money she was going to get in a lot of trouble.

"I'll take the money but i want the rest" He said. She knew she wasn't going to get off easy.

"i-i will I promise" she stammered as she hands him the money.

"Honey why not just let the girl leave she's already been through a rough enough time" The woman said and smiled dressed in casual clothes.

"Elizaveta " He sighed.

"Roderich" She said crossing her arms and giving him a stern look. "Ill tell her about what we did in our teen years" A sides of her lips curved up slightly. Roderich face turned surprised and shook his head. He gave in so quickly to his wifes wants.

"Fine but I still need more than 20 dollars it took a lot of sticks to fix up that eye." He hissed at Madeline as she took the cat from his arms.

"Ill have to come back to get them removed so that's when ill pay in full" Madeline smiled lightly. Knowing she would have to use all her savings for Gilbert. Stupid Gilbert. The man nodded and got her contacts for when he would need the cat and if there was anything else she would have to take care of. She left shortly holding Gilbert in her hands tightly. By the time she got home she was almost in tears again She really wanted to know who did this to him. He was still asleep. As she opened the door her sister looked at her,

"Hey si-" she looked at all the blood on Madeline's t-shirt and the cat in her hands. "What happened?" she yelled

"s-someone hurt gil-gill.. i got him fixed up thought" Madeline said to her sister. _Gill was the best you could do Madeline _She thought to herself. Her sister was going to give her a huge hug but Madeline pushed away and made her way to her bedroom. She laid on her bed and held Gilbert sleeping from in her hands petting him softly.

(Gilbert)

Gilbert woke up. Confused that he had fainted in the first place. The knife couldn't have hurt him that bad. He moved to get up but found out that Madeline's soft small hands where holding him close to her. If he was a human he would be blushing bright red. He nuzzled her cheek to see if she would do anything. She didn't and Gilbert moved a bit and licked her cheek lightly. He purred. He knew he would never be-able to get her. She hated him. If being a cat made Madeline like him then he would stay a cat forever.

"Madeline" He mewed. There was no answer "I love you"

(Madeline)

Madeline woke up the next morning to her alarm clock blasting into her ears. She groaned and went to turn it off. She saw that Gilbert was still sleeping soundly next her. Was he there the hole night? Her heart almost stop when she didn't notice the rise and fall of his stomach.

"Gil-Gilbert" she said quietly. His ears flicked and opened his one good eye. She quickly picked him up and held him "im so glad your ok i thought you died" She burst out into tears, Gilbert was still trying to get over the fact that she was holding him so tightly.

"I can't breath let go" He hissed and she quickly placed him back on her bed. He looked up at her teary face and moved closer. "dont hold me so tight and what's with the polar bear you own! you never said anything about it"

"I'm so glad your ok" She smiled and moved her hand to pet him but he moved away. She should have known. Then the last question hit her "i have a polar bear?"

"yeah he's right th-" He looked over to see a plain old stuffed polar bear sitting there. Madeline laughed

"i think you are a little more hurt then you think you are"

"Im not hurt" He hissed Madeline picked him up in her arms and walked him over to the mirror on her dresser.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" He cried and wiggled around making Madeline put him down. "this isn't real" He was shaking and Madeline watched as the fur on his tail was standing on end. She bent down and put out her hand. To her surprise he quickly ran towards her and ran his head into her hand. Making her pet him.

"I'm so happy your ok" She said again as he moved closer and she picked him up. he put his two front paws on her shoulder and he rested there. Madeline listened to him softly purr into her ear,

* * *

**SO Gilbert finally told Madeline that he loved her but she wasn't awake to hear it AWW sad face. Anyway with questions. Will he ever say i love you to her face? is his he going to be ok? will he tell her that Arthur was the one that did it? what the hells up with the bear!? **

**Like always: Follow, review and FAV \^0^/ have a nice day guys!**


	6. Do you Believe In Magic?

**K guys im sorry to say this but i wont be updating for about 3 weeks -_-. Im going away even though i really dont want to. Sorry if this chapters shitty i just-wanted to get it before i left. Im proud though i reached over 2,000 words on this chapter o.o**

* * *

Chapter 6 (do you believe in magic?)

(Gilbert)

Gilbert was very annoyed, Madeline had left him again to go to school. He was sitting on a chair , starring off into the distance with a pissed off expression on his face, If cats could do that any ways. There was no one else home and there was nothing to do. He could have gone outside because she did leave her window open just a bit if he wanted to go anywhere, But he didn't really want to lose his other eye to that jerk face Arthur.

Everyone knew that Arthur had a crush on Madeline. Not a small one but a big one. People said that he was just using her sister to get closer to Madeline. Gilbert always knew he was a but of a freak but he would have never of guessed **(I know thats spelt wrong but dont want to spell it right)** He would use magic to get what he wanted. it also wasn't good that his friend Frances had a little crush on Madeline too. Gilbert had a lot of competition. the was the only reason why he thought he was winning was because he was a cat but he had no idea if he was or not because he cannot go to the school in this form.

he moved his head to look up at the clock. He wanted to bang his head against a wall. he had only been sitting there for 2 hours since she had left the house. He wanted to see her so badly even though he knew he would not be able to be allowed in school so he might as well go home and see how his parents were coping with his disappearance. he pushed himself off the couch and made his way up to the second floor going over to her bedroom .avoiding the urge to open her panties drawer he jumped on the dresser and squeezed his way out the window on to the rooftop.

when he was a human when he got upset he sat on the rooftop he loved to stare at the stars at night and feel the prickly feeling of the roof tiles on his feet. But now as a cat it didnt feel all that good the sensation of the tiles on his feet wasn't what it used to be it hurts it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him in the paw he couldn't wait to get off the roots even though he thought the jump off was going to kill him. he found his way to a low point in the roof he steadied himself and closed his eyes when he landed he was surprised that he did not feel or hear breaking bones the only thing he could hear or feel was the sound of his landing and the feeling of what dowy grass on his paws. maybe being a cat wasn't going to be bad

(Madeline)

Madeline made her way into the first class of the day. math. She was kind of sad That Gilbert wasn't there but at least he wasn't going to pick on her with the bad touch trio consisting of the major playboy of the school Francis. The Spanish foreign exchange student Antonio but most people were confused why he was in the group. He was a sweet boy he didn't fit in because the bad touch trio mostly consisted of bad boys that never really did good things and almost always got a bad grade. They fooled around a lot. and finally Gilbert he was the worst of them all mostly never came to school and when he did he made a lot of trouble for the teachers and other students. he was loud and obnoxious all the time but for some reason people liked him. He always found it necessary to scream that he was awesome in the hallways Even sometimes he would do it in the class screwing the teachers teaching patterns and making most of the class laugh making the class off topic and not being able to learn. Madeline knew this because she was in most of his classes last year gladly she was only in his math class this year. Also this was the only year he started to bug her

"Bonjour Metaline have you seen Gilbert around we haven't seen him for 2 days now I'm getting worried" he heard Francis say in his strong French accent With Antonio on his tail.

"n-no sorry I haven't seen him lately" Madeline said trying to avoid eye contact with the boys. She looked down at your feet making sure she would not look at them. She figured that Francis was going to try to make a move on her.

"Aww thats sad" Antonio said smiling. Antonio was one of the Hotties of the school. it was sad for all the girls who had a crush on him. Shortly after he transferred they found out that he was more into men then women and he wasn't afraid to show it.. After he transferred he started going after one of the Vargas brothers he went after Lovino the dick of the two. it's surprising because now the two of them are having an on and off relationship. while Francis has dated pretty much all the girls in the entire school. And Gilbert has never had a girlfriend. There was a rumour going around that he was gay because of it.

"MADELINE" There was a strong British accent behind her. Madeline quickly turn to see Arthur standing at the door with his girlfriend on his side. Amelia looked at her she seemed mad for some reason or really thinking about something but Madeline sometimes thought her sister never thought.

"Y-yes" She called back. they called her over. Apparently Amelia told Arthur about what happened to her cat the other night . Madeline was relieved to know that it wasn't anything else. she told the whole story to them about what happened. Amelia's face looked relieved like any good sisters face would have been. Arthur's face on the other hand seemed very pissed off and on happy with what she did.

"well that is nice to know I guess I'll see you after class" Arthur said as he made Amelia let go of him as she walked into the classroom.

"Yes ill see you then" Madeline tried to smile.

(Arthur)

Arthur made his way down the hallway fingertip constantly moving. He was extremely pissed off because Gilbert survived his brutal attack. He planned it out perfectly he would have finally got rid of his competition. he was deeply in love with Madeline. He had even gave Madeline the teddy bear behind Amelia's back to spy on her every move. It was working till Gilbert started asking questions and Gilbert was getting in his way he would never had come to extreme measures like he did if Gilbert had stop picking on her. He knew that Gilbert had a crush on the girl.

Arthur was a wizard he could use magic, read thoughts,change people's perspective, And make them into something they are not. He a dark wizard was into the dark arts. since he could change people's perspective on things he tried using it on Gilbert. But Gilbert's crush on her was so large that he could not the power in the spell was broken it was like a wall was blocking his magic on Gilbert that's why he change Gilbert into a cat hoping that Madeline would never listen of talk to him again but he was wrong. He had to come up with a better plan

(glibert)

Gilbert was waiting for the cars to stop rushing by him. he had found his way home and was waiting so a car would not run him over. He was staring at the small Veterinary Clinic across the street above the clinic was small offices the family was using theses as a small house. He would have to find a way to get inside without them noticing him. Even though if they would they would not know that he was their own son.

finally he had a chance to cross the street he shoot across the street and hide behind a bush as a car zoomed past him at top speed. He shuttered never feeling so weak in his whole life. he made his way closer to the clinic looking for a way to get up stairs seeing if There was any open window's the window to a bedroom. His bedroom. the urge to go through the front door was bugging him,.

_SCREW IT. _he thought he zoomed through the front door as a person was walking out he hide behind one of the boxes waiting to see if anyone would see.

"honey I'm scared what happens if he never comes home" said the voice of familiar voice the voice of his mother. He could hear the sad desperation of him coming home in her voice.

"its ok he'll come home"

"what if hes DEAD"

"My son that couldn't happen he propally is just mad that he wasn't getting the car he wanted" His dad said and Gilbert groaned teats right he forgot . Is dad said it was because of budget cuts and the doctors were being paid less in Canada. Stupid Canadian heath care, he had enough he had to go. He sighed knowing that he would have to find away outside and make his way across the street. Next he would go back to the school.

(madeline)

Madeline had finally finished her classes for the day. she was walking out front door when someone grab hold of her shoulder.

"Madeline i was looking for you" Frances said giving her ass a long stare.

"Why were looking for me" she looked away as she open the front door and wanting to make a run for it but he grabbed on to her wrist

"I was hoping we could go on a date hoping your free." He moved closer "Your free right" Frances was a sweet boy but most of the time was way too pushy and very touchy feely and if he didn't get what he would start complaining. Madeline always had trouble for saying no. She had no idea what to do in this situation.

"i-i- can't i have to study for the history test tomorrow" She said trying to pull away from his grip. But his hand only held her tighter. "p-please let me go"

"FRANCIS" Arthur yelled from behind them "I might be seeing that wrong but that looks like sexual harassment to me"

"leave us alone black sheep of Europe" Frances said as you let go of Madeline's wrist. Arthur's facial expression changed

"I said never all me that" Arthur hissed

apparently the two boys used to be very good friends. But then they had a fallout now when they each other in the hallways they get into small arguments.

"come on Madeline let's go" Arthur said as he walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist making her shiver some. they walk down the sidewalk when Madeline finally decided to pull away.

"thank you I appreciate you helping me but I should be on my way" Madeline smiled.

" Oh but I was thinking of walking you home" He smiled holding out his hand,

"No its fine you should find Amelia" Madeline giggled she didn't want to walk home with him knowing he might be one of the people who turn Gilbert into a cat.

"Madeline!" There was a loud meow from her side. Gilbert jumped out from on of the bushes by the side of the sidewalk. His ears were pricked and his tail fur was puffed out again.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked bending down to pet him. he moved away like always and look up at her

'why was he holding you like that? Doesnt he have a girlfriend already' he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes he does he was just saving me from one of your friends." she giggled and stood back up as Gilbert moved closer to her.

'which one'

"Francis"

"oh"

(arthur)

Arthur watch her leave with that stupid cat by her side. He had work months with getting that spell just right and the cat was making all his hard work go to waste. he had already tried with killing a cat but it did not work. Yes he was a magic users no wonder he got good grade. Usually he used his magic powers on the teachers into getting him good grades. But most of the time it didnt works. He was a wizard yet he was extremely bad at it reading off books never really helped him. Something hit him. Yes he knew how to get rid of gilbert once and for all.

* * *

**OK just saying i dont hate Canadian health care. I live in canada i should be happy. It was only for the story. QUESTION TIME. Will Francis try to lay moves again? Whats Arthur's plan? Will gilbert be stuck being a cat? **

**Please, Fav, Follow AND REVIEW XD **


	7. Love me! Hate me?

**Sorry for nor updating. I was at my grandmas then i had my con to go to. And it was amazing i already got my next costume planned out. King prussia sounds good! Anyway i finally got this chapter and and im working on more. I better heary because i got alot new ideas running through my head. My friends wants me to make a Crack fanfic about germanyxstick. e.e **

* * *

Chapter 7 (Love Me! Hate Me?)

Madeline pulled a small piece of red string along the carpet floor. The small cat trail behind it trying to attack it with his paws and mouth. A smile spread across her face as she watched the cat attacking it. she loved how he said he wasn't a cat but the way he was chasing the red string around made him more like a cat then he was human. She finally let go of the string And threw it across the room watching him chase after it. Madeline turned to hear the front door unlock.

"Hey Madeline im home" Amelia said as she walked into the house followed by Arthur. She had never seen him come into the house before only walk them home. He looked nervous/angry put she had no reason to ask.

"Hello" he nodded and looked down at Gilbert. Madeline quickly looked back to see Gilbert's tail fur go on end. Arthur walked closer and Gilbert hissed loudly and swatted his front paw at him. Madeline watched Gilbert do this amazed. Arthur had a stern look as he pulled away from the pissed off cat,

"I see the cat doesn't like me'' Arthur laughed.

"I'm really sorry he normally doesn't do things like that" Madeline said as she bent down wondering if Gilbert would climb into her arms. He did. He put his front paws on her shoulder and looked back at him with his good eye. She thought the only reason her let her was to piss off Arthur.

"I'll take him to my room with me Amelia you guys should watch that movie " Madeline lied and smiled as she made her way up to her room.

(Gilbert)

He watched as Arthur glared at him as Madeline carried him up to her bedroom. He has thought it over and found out the he had to tell her that Arthur was behind all the stuff that was happening to him,

(Madeline)

She placed him on the bedroom floor next to her and fell face first into her bed breathing in deeply.

"You really hate him don't you" She laughed looking at Gilbert. He had made his way to the end of the mattress and was sitting his tail around his front paws.

'there's a good reason to that and now i might as well tell you " Gilbert said and Madeline sat up to listen to him. Gilbert told her the story about Arthur telling him that he turned him into a cat and almost killing him. Madeline would have never though that Arthur was that dark inside.

"He can break the spell can't he!" Madeline yelped and stood up quickly "i-ill go tell him to break it now"

"NO!" He hissed "he doesn't seem very happy that I'm here in the same place as you, Also your sister"

"Why would he do this? Is it because you bully me?"

'that might be part of it but he has a crush on you and i...um I'm in the way.." Gilbert looked away

"o-ok" Madeline said sitting back on the bed "Gilbert?"

'yes?'

"do you like me?"

'Maybe'

(Arthur)

He sat in the living room wondering when Madeline would make her way back down. He had co interest in watching movies with Amelia. Everything she did disgusted him, He would go upstairs and talk to her but he would have to walk past Amelia's room. How can she call that i room it was more like a small garbage dump.

"Amelia?" He said

"Yes" She smiled and looked up at him

"Ill be right back" He said as he stood up

"ill pause the movie"

"no its fine all be right back" He hissed and made his way up the stairs making his way to Madeline bedroom and pushed the door open. He looked down and saw her playing with that no good Gilbert. He was patting around a hair tie. He looked over at Madeline her hair out of her ponies and fell into neat curls.

"A-Arthur!" She stammered and stood up. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Madeline i wanted to talk to you" he purred and made his way over to the bed. There was a loud hiss and Gilbert glared. "Go away cat" he kicked at him

"aww gil come here its ok" Madeline smiled and moved her small fingers for him to come to her.

"no i want him gone" Arthur hissed and Madeline stopped. Arthur watched as Gilbert made his way to the door. "So Madeline how are you today"

"Im fine" she wouldn't look at him

"Thats good" he smiled "i wanted to say that your cats very cute" he smiled

"did you turn Gilbert into a cat" She said out of the blue

"why would you say that"

"Why am i even asking i know you did" She throw her self on him and started to shake him by the shirt "Turn him back please he doesn't bully me any more!" The only thoughts running throw this mind was that he was so close to her.

"Yeah he doesn't but i love you!" He hissed and grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at him. "Id do anything to make you mine even if it was by force" he looked into her eyes. She pushed him away

"i-i-i" she looked away

"Go out with me"

"w-what?"

"i-i-f you be my girlfriend ill turn him back"

"wait your blackmailing me... that doesn't sound loving to me" She narrowed her eyes

"I said i would do anything to get you to be mine"

"Arthur i can't what about Amelia think about other people please"

"screw her i want you"

"no" she said flatly, "Get out of my room now"

"If you never go out with me that Gilbert of yours is going to die a cat ill never change him back!" And with that he slammed her bedroom door and walked away

* * *

**Seriously**** Arthur stick with usuk. Because there's not alot of engcan shippers out there. e.e. Gilbert almost said i love you hohohohooohoh. Anyway next chapter is coming soon sorry for the long wait. **


	8. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**sorry for the wait my pretties/sirs. Please injoy your next chapter with a side dish of new friendship**

* * *

Chapter 8 (never judge a book by its cover)

Madeline woke up the next morning her eyes heavy from crying the night before. She whipped her eyes and looked down to see that Gilbert was fast asleep in a little ball by her stomach. First it shocked her to see him so close to her but then she smiled and petted the top of his head. His eye opened slowly and and sat up licking his paw.

"Gilbert" she smiled and sat up He looked up at her without saying anything "im not going to go to school today"

'WHAT...' He mewed loudly 'miss goodie-2-shoes is skipping out, kesesesesesese' he laughed and fell onto his back

"Im not joking, im calling in sick then im going to the library" She said as she stood up and started going through her clothes.

"So your still going to learn when you don't want to' he stopped laughing and curled into a ball

"I want to break the spell Arthur put on you" She said as she pulled out a simple red t-shirt and some blue jeans.

'didnt you ask him when I had to leave?' He asked a hint of anger in his voice. Hating the fact the Arthur was alone with her.

"yeah i did but he wont do it unless i go out with him" Madeline said flatly. Waiting.

'WHAT, i'll...i'll claw his eyes out that dick he's already got your sister' he hissed and stood up quickly.

"i know .that's what i said but i guess ill have to find a way to change you back myself" SHe looked over at him and he jump off the bed to let her get dressed

=^.^=

Madeline came home with a bag full of books. Gilbert looked at her a confused look on his face. She put them down and moved her shoulder trying to make the pain of holding them so long go away.

"Here i got all the books we need" she smiled and started pulling them out.

'what do you mean by we?' Gilbert groaned as he made his way closer to her. 'im not reading anything, you're doing this yourself'

"Gilbert" she looked at him

"Madeline" he said mockingly back

"fine" She said as she walked away with a handful of books. Knowing that he would follow behind. Which he did. He was so cute.

(arthur)

He looked around the lunch room. Still no Madeline. He didn't see her in the morning and Amelia didn't seem to want to talk to him. He knew Madeline didn't talk to her about what he wanted last night he knew because of this spy polar bear. He hated it when sometimes it would turn real. His magic didn't always turn out the way he planned it to. He was going over a plan in his head how to get Madeline to be his. He had nothing at the moment he wanted to get rib of Gilbert somehow but he knew that Madeline would hate him for the rest of her life if he ever did a thing like that to him. He finally came to realize that turning him into a cat wasn't the best of plans it was only making matters harder to deal with. Because he could see that she was growing a liking to him. Then the idea finally hit him. He smirked. He stood up. That night he was going to cook up a storm.

(madeline)

Hours of going through the many books she had she still had nothing. Gilbert had tried but fell asleep shortly after reading about 2 pages of one of the books. She was laying on the bed going through the last book she sighed still having nothing then watched as a book fell of the bed she picked it up. The Frog Prince she looked at it confused. She didn't get this out of the library. She filpped through the pages already read the story when she was young but it didn't hurt to look through it again. SHe stopped and read the line about when the frog turned back into a prince when the princess kissed him. She looked over at the sleeping kitty. The idea running through her head

"Gilbert" She said. He didn't move she smiled and made her way closer to him "please dont wake up" She said to herself as she kissed the top of his head. She quickly moved back. Nothing happened, she watched as he shock his head and looked up at her.

"Madeline um" He started

"Y-Y-yes" She stammered

'nothing i was going to ask why are you blushing' he yawned and she put her hands on her cheeks. It was true she was blushing but why. She only kissed him on the head. 'Madeline you blushing a lot whats up are you sick?' he asked

"N-No im fine" she smiled and covers her face with a pillow. He moved closer to her and put his front paws on the pillow. SHe could feel her heart skip a beat.

"g-gg-g-Gilbert dont" She said as she covers her whole face with the pillow.

"You so cute" She heard him say and she didnt left her head.

"t-t-t-thank you"

=^.^=

She put all the books neatly back into the bag and put it over her shoulder. She got all the books for nothing. She looked at the time. School would be letting out soon and she personally didn't want to deal with walking past people she didn't want to see. She would have to take the long way to the library. She said goodbye to Gilbert and he only answered with rolling over on the couch. She lived close to the library only about a 8 minute walk from the school but since she had to take the long way she wasn't going to be able to feel her shoulder after.

10 minutes of walking she came to a stop at a light. She pulled the back off her shoulder and rubbed it. She had tears in her eyes because it hurt so much.

"Hey" Sounded a voice behind her. It was Francis. SHe was already having a bad day why was he going to have to make it worse.

"I said to wait come on dude" Yelled someone else it was Antonio. She froze and turned her body towards the light.

"hey look it's Madeline" Antonio said smiling bright. "Madeline!" He yelled eventhough she was right infront of them

"y-yes" she stammered and looked his way.

"Where you of to?" He asked

"im going to the library"

"No way we are to"

"No we arn't wh-" Francis started but Antonio elbowed him in the side.

"here let me take your bag for you it must be heavy" Antonio held out his hand. Why was he being so nice to her? Wasn't he a bad guy? A bully?**  
**

"N-no its fine why are you guys being so nice to me" She asked

"Why not! anyways we know each other pretty well" Antonio smiled '_no we dont' _she thought to herself

"then let me hold your bag my flower" Francis said a smile on his face. She slowly gave the bag to him feeling unsure. Truthfully thinking he would run off with it. he put it over his shoulder nicely.

"Thank you" she smiled and started walking when the light turned red.

=^.^=

SHe was laughing so hard, She had taken the books back but decided to hang with the boys for a little longer. That little longer turned into an hour. And they sat at a near by McDonald's telling jokes and having a lot of fun. She found it funny because only a while ago she though all of them where no good scum. But no all of them seem to be good people. SHe learned the Francis was a part time painter and that Antonio had moved from from spain because on being bullied at his old school and that he had quite alot of money.

"thank you guys i have to go home now" she smiled and stood up

"Aw so soon?" Antonio complained

"you cant just leave with a good bye why not a hug or even a kiss" Francis smirked

"ill give you guys a hug" she laughed nervously.

=^.^=

She pushed open the front door and looked to find Gilbert standing by it

'your home finally' he mewed and looked up at her. 'what took you so long' she smiles and bent down petting the top of his head.

"im sorry mom" she laughed "i was out with your friends"

'my friends' he tilted his head

"yes Antonio and Francis" she giggles

'but why i thought you hated all of us?'

"you can't judge a book by its cover" she smiles. Hours passed as she chatted with Gilbert and her sister. The clock finally told her it was time to go to bed she closed her books and made her self ready for bed. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and yawned closing her eyes. Nope bad idea because she didn't know what was going to happen to her tomorrow

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending! cancel on the questions im thinking that the story is going to get slightly boring soon because im losing intrest so its also going to end pretty soon maybe about 2 more chapter or more. **


	9. Healing Hands

*****NOTICE*****

**Guys really Please don't putting hate in the reviews. Message me it and ill try to fix my mistakes in another stories but really guys what would you think if i just went up to you and said "oh that sucks" and it was something you've been working really heard on it doesn't go well. i Seriously thinking of deleting the story. I might be over reacting but it kind of hurts. Thank you and i hope some of you read this... I'm really disliking the Hate... I kind of thank you for telling me about the stuff im doing wrong but don't put it up for everyone to see.**

**Also im going to say know that im kind of starting to half ass it and this chapter i scrapped one of them that i was putting in because it was just making the story longer for now good reason ill just say it was Madeline being forced to like Arthur under one of his spells and it really didnt fit in after looking at it so im just putting this one in and im gonna start working on another story a better one. Im way better at sad love storys then well this. **

* * *

Chapter 9 (Healing hands)

Madeline was typing away on her laptop after another day of school. She was still trying to find out way's to turn Gilbert back. He was curled into a ball on her lap sleepy soundly. His ears flicked and he stood up looking at the laptop screen blocking her view.

"Gilbert get down" she smiled and placed him on the ground beside her.

"Wait um can i get on my Facebook please" He mewed. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I was just thinking that when i turn back. If i turn back im kinda not going to have no clothes on" He looked away seeming like he was blushing.

"Ok" she slowly turned her head and put her Facebook up and logged out. "OK give me your email and password"

"TheAwesomeGilbert " **(making sure that this isnt a real email) **He said quietly and looking up at the screen "And my password... Hell im not giving you that ill do it myself" He hissed and jumped up to the laptop pawing at the keys. She watched him type with his paws messing up more than he should have and after logging in he went to the mouse she had hooked up. no liking having to use the laptops pad.

"what are you doing" She asked calmly petting the top of his head softly

"I need clothes so im telling Antonio to let me borrow a pair." He mewed

"W-what"

"What if a change back. I'm sorry im going to be naked" She could feel him tense up.

"oh well then" SHe said blushing not sure to what to say next. He moved his head and moved up touching his nose to hers. She quickly moved and rubbing her nose.

"what that was cute" He hissed and glared at her she moved back over to him and blushed. She didn't know what to do so she picked him up and held him in her arms.

'Madeline come on putt me down' He mewed,

"Gilbert?" she smiled and petted him softly.

"Y-yes" He mewed and looked away from her "I'm finish on the computer if you wanted it"

"Gilbert i think i think i Lo-" She said but was cut short as the computer sound in music. Scaring her and Gilbert. She smiled as she watched Gilbert get out of her arms and go back to the computer and look to see what happened. It looked like he was mad at the laptop for ruining there moment.

Madeline used to hate him so much but now every time she looked at him her heart stopped. She was in love with him. She didn't want him the change back because she was afraid she would lose what they had together now. But she wanted him back more so she could really look at him.

She walked over to her bed and laid down

=^.^=

"Locker 190" Madeline wished to herself as she walked down the halls after school. Gilbert told her that Antonio was told to place his pants by his locker after school and Madeline sadly had to go get them. She knew it would be bad if he caught her taking them. Because no one needed to know that Gilbert had been with her the whole time. She looked down and saw the pants laying neatly on the ground by the locker. She walked over and made sure no one was watching as she bent down and shoved them into her backpack and going to make a run for it.

"Madeline?" Sounded a voice behind her and she froze. She turned around to see his blond hair in a pony. Francis looked at her with a questioned look on his face. "Oh so I guess Gilbert wasn't coming" He mumbled.

"i-i-i-i I was told to pick these up and put them on my front step. Please don't tell anyone" She looked down blushing and hoped he would believe in her.

"Tell people about what" He smiled and walked over to her. She froze and looked up at him seeing that he was joking with her. She smiled and nodded

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly

"Yeah that's what friends do right" he laughed and started walking "come on ill walk you home"

~Later~

"Francis go home" Madeline laughed and he walked her up to her door. He had placed his hand on the side of the door frame not letting her close it.

"where's my goodbye kiss" He smiled and leaned down to her.

"You don't get one" She looked away and tried to close the door again he wouldn't move still. She started to get scared and her sister wasn't home so she had no help in the situation. Gilbert she though and turned her head. She knew he couldn't do much but still she could try.

"I have to feed my cat" She smiled and walked away from the door leaving it open for him. "Gill!, Gilly boy come here" She called hoping he would run down the stairs. He didn't. She sighed and made her way up the stairs.

"Gilbert?" she said and looked into her room seeing that he wasn't in there and the window was open. "Come on the one time i need you, and your not here" She groaned and made her way back down the stairs. She found Francis laying on the ground out cold and Arthur at the door with a baseball bat. She froze. She moved her foot making a loud sound and Arthur looking up at her. She flinched and moved back quickly making a run for it to her bedroom. There was aloud bang as the baseball bat hit the ground and the loud sounding footsteps as he made his way to the stairs. She quickly moved her chair in-front of the door and backed up to the window.

"Madeline let me in" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the door. She covers her mouth and made her way onto her dresser and looked out the window. She knew she was going to have to make the jump and get out of there. There was a louder bang and she looked at her door as an end of a knife stuck out of it. She quickly made her way out of the window and climb onto the roof. She looked as the knife got pulled out and slammed back in again. She moved to the side of the roof and made her hands hold onto the railing and she moved her feet off then let go. It slightly hurt when she landed but she quickly moved to around the house and looked at the out cold Francis. She moved around and pulled at his shirt. He was surprisingly easy to carry and dragged him the the edge of the drive way and pulled his phone out front his back pocket. She went through the contacts and found Antonio's number and quickly called it. As she waited for him to pick up she wonderd why she didn't call 911

"Hello? Antonio.I know this is Madeline. Where are you? I need your help" She cried and held the phone to her ear and pulled Francis into the bush with her. Making sure that they where hidden well "im at my house, yeah 4532 49 street"**(Also fake)** She whispered and held her knees close to her body. "thank you" Madeline smiled as she stopped the call and pulled Francis closer to her. He was a pervert and a creep but she was scared.

Madeline waited her body stiff. She looked over at Francis he was still out.

"Come one wake up" She groaned as she poked his cheek knowing it wouldn't do anything. She could still here the cutting of her door and wished Antonio would heary his ass up. The second she thought that a car speed into the drive way and she looked up Antonio pushing the door open. She stood up and ran into him hugging him.

"come on help me pick up Francis" She cried trying to make him curry up. She helped him take Francis to the car and turned around to see that Arthur was at the front door. The knife in his hand and the baseball on the ground

"Madeline there you are i missed you" he said smiling at her making his way slowly up to her the knife moving in his hands, Antonio had just got Francis in the chair and was walking up to Madeline.

"Get way from her!" Arthur hissed as he threw the knife at Antonio. The knife hit Antonio in the stomach and he coughed up some blood looking down at it. He looked down at it surprised and he was shacking as blood oozed out and he quickly pulled it out placing it on the ground by his feet as a pool of blood started to come out of his stomach. He fell to his knees. Madeline screamed in fear. Life almost gone from his eyes.

"Not the first iv been stabbed douch bag" Antonio laughed putting his hand on his stomach were the knife was dark red blood ran through his fingers. Then it stopped. "looks like im good" Madeline watched in shock frozen where she stood. "come on lets go"

"Wait i have to wait for Gilbert" She cried

"You know where Gilbert is" Antonio asked in shock

"Yeah its a long story"

"If he comes anywhere close to my love he's going to be road kill" Arthur growled and moved closer to her Antonio kicking him out of the way,

"Dude calm your shit, fucking stalker" Antonio hissed Madeline never heard this kind of language from him, Madeline back up and looked around

"Gilbert!" She yelled "GILBERT I need you" She yelled louder. Nothing came and she looked back watching Antonio make a swing for Arthur. Arthur moving out-of-the-way and throwing his own punch. "Gilbert please" She yelled and went to her knees. Looking around and watched a white cat jump over a fence and make his way to them.

She looked at him and quickly stood up

"g-gibert" She smiled as she made her way to the cat

'whats wrong' he asked and ran to her as she scooped him into her arms.

"we got to go and I wasn't leaving you behind" Madeline said as she made her way to the car

'that's Antonio's...' He mumbled under his breath

"ANTONIO come on" Madeline yelled and pulled open the front seat of the car and placing Gilbert in "Stay don't move"

'Why his Francis in the back! is he dead!' Gilbert hissed as Madeline closed the door ignoring the cat

"Antonio come on " She yelled as he was in the middle of going to punch Arthur he turned and nodded as he made his way to the car Madeline opening the passenger side door as Gilbert ran out

"Gilbert no get in the car" Madeline called

'first whats going on!'

"Ill tell u in the car get in" she hissed as she grabbed him and pretty much threw him in making her way back to the back when she going to get in when she felt a stinging pain in her leg and she was getting pulled back. SHe looked back to see that arthur was pulling her back and had the knife in his hand. The stinging pain was from cutting her, blood making her jeans turn from blue to a dark red.

There was a sound bang as the back door opened and Francis picked up Arthur the knife dropping from his hands.

"You hurt her you black sheep" He hissed.

"Fuck you" Arthur smiled and Francis threw him down to the ground Madeline struggling to get back into the car. Antonio leaning over and picked her up into the car as francis grabbed her legs.

'Madeline!' gilbet mewed as he got onto her lap and rubbing his head on her cheek 'Antonio arent you going to help her!'

"he can't understand you idiot" Madeline hissed as she held her leg in pain

"This is Gilbert isn't it" Antonio said straight-faced as he drove down the street. Madeline looked up at him

"y-yeah" she said her voice shaking from the pain

'Antonio do something don't just drive help her you ass-face' Gilbert hissed again

"He can't understand you!" Madeline hissed again he flattened his ears and look up at her

'b-but im scared' and mewed and rubbed against her cheek again. She froze but slowly moved her fingers through his back fur.

"what does he want" Francis asked leaning into the front

"He wants Antonio to do something with my leg" She looked up

"haha" Antonio smiled "dont worried we ill stop soon as long as a that freak cant find us" He smiled and looked over at gilbert. Gilbert was still stuck to Madeline like glue. the car came to the quick stop and Antonio quickly moved over to madeline.

"give me your leg" he smiles and she looked up and slowly moved up and lifted her leg up. "this will only hurt for a second" He said as he moves his hand to the cut and put his hand on it which made it sting a lot and he was looking down at it. "There all done"

SHe pulled her leg down and looked at it. The blood that got on her pants where still there but the cut and everything else was gone.

"don't freak out, If you can talk to the cat that means its ok for me to have hands that can heal" He sighed starting the car up again

"where to?" Madeline asked as Gilbert curled into a ball on her lap. Not asking any questions about his hands having already enough questions not answered for the day yet.

"What about my place. I'm sure you'll be wanting to spend the night?" He asked nervously laughing lightly.

"ill have to call home but i might as well im scared of going home" She looked out the window and petted Gilbert's head softly.

* * *

**Another chapter done and about 2 more to go till i can start on another story sorry that the story line is getting everywhere and that sweet iggy kind of turns p2**


End file.
